


Under the Mistletoe

by Sorrowful_Cheshire



Category: RWBY
Genre: Christmas, Cosplay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Seasonal Madiens, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrowful_Cheshire/pseuds/Sorrowful_Cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas Beginning to my new story</p><p>Jaune's life at Beacon was hard enough as it was trying to become a Huntsman but now he has to deal with his newfound feelings and this strange semblance of his. </p><p>He struggles through the darkness and is pulled into the light and discovers his true self. But who his true self is, is entirely dependent on who pulls him out of the darkness</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Night to Remeber!

Jaune knocked on the door and almost immediately the door opened.

Team RWBY was throwing a Christmas party and they decided to ever so graciously throw it in Team SSSN’s room on the first floor.

He was greeted instantaneously by an overexcited Nora…okay so a normal Nora but today she had a Christmas hat on.

She gasped and pulled him in with tremendous force.

“The Last Guest has Arive-ve-ve-ved” Nora Sang as she danced around Jaune.

The red box laced in a gold ribbon was immediately swiped away from him immediately.

“Hey!” Jaune exclaimed worried about his gift being damaged.

“Don’t worry. It’ll be fine~” She said before throwing to the other pile of gifts only for it to land perfectly on top.

Jaune sighed as he looked up and saw the members of team RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, and few others such as Coco, Velvet, Fox, Yatsuhashi and some Orange Haired girl he didn’t recognize.

The room was fairly big. There was enough to fit at least 4 teams in. It came with its very own bathroom, kitchen, and balcony. Complete with four separate rooms for four separate teams. It was a guest room meant solely for guests from other schools and they lucked out on being the odd team out and got the whole thing to themselves. It was basically a four roomed apartment.

They had all agreed to a Secret Santa between the first three teams.

Ruby, Coco, and the red and green haired guys from team SSSN were playing a game of old Maid.

Yang and Yatsuhashi were having an arm-wrestling match with Yang on the winning side.

Pyrrha was in the kitchen making small talk with Fox and Velvet.

Ren and Neptune were wall-flowering near Weiss and that Orange haired girl were at the karaoke machine.

Sun, also wearing a Santa hat, was walking around mingling everyone and anyone he could.

Nora went away to drag Ren away from the wall to do a duet with her on the Karaoke machine.

Jaune gave out a chuckle as Ren had never looked more awkward in his entire life. He was just standing there holding his mike while Nora belched out the song moving all around him to the beat of the song.

The sound of door opening caught his attention. Neptune stepped out of the bathroom with a residual flush noise dying down.

Neptune looked up and their eyes locked.

Jaune glanced to his side awkwardly before looking back and gave a small wave.

Neptune smiled gently and opened his mouth to say something when Sun ran in-between them.

“There you are dude! I’ve been waiting forever!”

He grabbed Neptune by the arm and dragged him over to the Karaoke machine.

“Come on, It’s time for OUR duet” Neptune looked over his shoulder back Jaune wanting to talk to him.

Jaune broke eye contact and grabbed his upper arm and turned to walk out onto the balcony.

He let out a sigh as he stepped out into the cool night air. He felt incredibly out of place, he had never gone to a party before. Growing up he was never aloud outside very much except for school which even then had a very limited number of people. His social skills were limited to the things he’d seen on TV and interactions with his sisters.

It wasn’t until he opened his eyes that he realized that he wasn’t alone.

Leaning over the edge rail of the balcony was the dark haired member of team RWBY, Blake.

“Not one for party’s either huh” Jaune spoke breaking the silence.

Blake turned and acknowledged his presence with a nod.

“Yeah, not really my thing” Her voice was solemn as always.

Jaune joined her leaning against the balcony looking up at the stars.

“You okay?” She turned to him facial expression unchanging. “You look, Grimm”

She raised a brow.

“Er, I mean more so than usual, no wait that’s not what I meant either” She just waited patiently as he tried and failed at finding the right words.

“I just-ugh” He dropped his head and arms letting out a sigh. “You look like somethings troubling you”

Blake was slightly taken aback by this, not expecting him to be this perspective.

She turned to look into the forest. “Just thinking about a past mistake”

“Ah! Guy troubles, Gotcha” Jaune responded plainly, putting his arms on the railing.

This time Blake turned fully towards him with a raised eyebrow.

“Blake, I have Seven Older sisters, I know the ‘thinking about an ex face’ mostly been there to be the comfort blanket” He responded, not even looking back at her.

Giving him a quizzical look Blake turned joined Jaune in staring into the sea of Tree’s.

“Come on lay it on me, what happened”

She took a moment to think before responding.

“He was wonderful” she started “He stood up for others and defended those who couldn’t defend for themselves. He was fair and just. He wanted to change the world, make it a better place. I was inspired by him and joined him in his fight to change world along with countless others.”

“Buuuut” Jaune said expectantly his voice filled with experience.

She let out a sigh.

“He changed, his loving nurturing nature turned into a cold hearted and uncaring for those around him. His expression went from ‘We will change the world for the better, a place where everyone can be equals’ to ‘The world will break under our heal as we rule over those who cast us aside.’ He turned from a man who cared about all those around him to a man who will through you away the moment you stop being useful”

She picked up speed and got more and more emotional as she spoke.

“He went from being a man to a monster. Now he’s no better than a Power-hungry Beast. Now he doesn’t care who gets in his way he’ll get rid of anyone and everyone who stands in the way of his righteous path. He has no regard for how those around him are affected by his actions and I Just- UGH”

She let out a frustrated sigh and panted a bit.

She sucked in a breath before regaining her composure.

“It wasn’t until just recently when he went too far that I had to leave him”

“Sounds like to me that he got to bright”

Blake turned to with confusion evident on her face.

‘What?”

Jaune tilled his head towards the sky.

“He got to bright. Just like a Star he got to bright and collapsed in on himself. He started off shining, spreading hope to those around them bringing them together through his ideals and for a time that was enough to encourage change”

She was listening innately her eyes trained on him.

“However the brighter one's light glows, the greater their darkness becomes, until one point where it swallows them whole”

Jaune smiled sadly.

“As they fall deeper darkness they starts rationalizing their actions. ‘Oh, it’s okay if-’ ‘I have to do this’ ‘They deserved it’ and the most common ‘It’s for the greater good”

Blake’s eyes widened a bit realizing the familiarity of those words.

“And the more they rationalize, the less and they feel, cutting themselves off from their own feelings. And once they’re cut off their emotions they become a monster, engulfed by darkness.”

“They fall into Darkness of their own accord, to protect the ones they love and care about. But somewhere along the line, the line gets blurred and they don’t realize that they are hurting the ones they want to protect justifying it with the fact that they are doing what’s _best_ ”

Blake was now curious to how knowledgeable Jaune was about this and was a bit scared to find out.

Jaune looked over at her suddenly.

“But there is still hope, they can still be pulled out of the darkness that they called forth upon themselves.”

Jaune looked back into the forest.

“I don’t know who this guy is or what he’s done but I know one thing for sure, they’re still hope for him”

“How can you say that, after all the things he’s done, after all the people he’s hurt, after becoming the monster he is now! HOW, How can he possibly be redeemed?!!!”

Jaune took a few seconds before his head fell to his shoulder and looked at her.

“Because he has you”

“W-What!?”

“Man, I’m envious.” He said ignoring her reaction. “What a lucky guy I wished I had someone who cared for me as much as him.”

“You say he’s a monster and a beast but the fact of the matter is you still think about him and remember the man he once was”

“Doesn’t matter what he’s done or what he will do, as long as your around there’s always hope. Hope that one day you’ll be able to pull him out of the darkness and into the light. You remember the man that he was and still care enough about him to be concerned about his actions even now.”

“So yeah doesn’t matter if he’s a beast now, as long as he has someone like you to turn him back into a prince”

“I-” Then there was long pause. “Thank you, Jaune” She turned around and went back into the party.

He let out a laugh as he propped his head up on his hand.

“Now if only I had someone to pull me out of my darkness”

A few minutes passed and Jaune heard a rustling and saw a glimmer of red passing through the trees.

_Is that? No, Could it really be him?_

Jaune swung his legs over the balcony landing on his butt.

“Ouch” He rubbed his side as he stood up.

His attention was then caught as he saw a figure walking away in the distance.

His eyes went wide as he then chased after the figure into the forest.

He kept running and running in the direction he last saw the silhouette just out of his field of vision.

He kept running until he came to a clearing with a gazebo in the center.

Jaune looked around for the figure and walked up to the gazebo there was a singular rose on a small table. Jaune went up to it and gently picked it up while carefully avoiding the thorns. It seemed to have a faint glow as it glimmered and shinned in his hand. It almost looked like it was made from crystal but it was a real rose. Jaune turned it around and examined the flower in his hand.

“Enchanting isn’t it?” A deep voice came from behind him.

The blonde haired boy’s eyes went wide as he immediately spun around.

He let out a small gasp and placed the flower back on the table

“It’s you” A smile fell upon his lips.

“I told you’d see more of me if you became a hunter”

“I’ve missed you” Jaune reached up and cupped the man’s face.

The man said nothing as just staring down at Jaune.

“Did you really mean it?”

Jaune was pulled out of his longing and his hand retracted slightly. He felt confused for a moment for realizing.

“You were listening back there?” The man gave no response and Jaune took that as a yes.

“That anyone can be saved” The Man asked he reached up and grabbed Jaune’s hand.

“Even someone like me?” He leaned his face into Jaune’s hand and relished in his touch.

Jaune was silent, he was not used to seeing this side to this man before. It was the first time he saw him being so gentle.

“Of course, as a long as you have your light, someone to illuminate your darkness and becomes your reason to fight back your own demons”

The man dropped to his knee and moved Jaune’s hand ever so delicately from his face into his hands.

Any on lookers right now would describe their position as a knight kneeling before a princes.

“Then will you be my light” He asked and Jaune could tell he was on edge not from his voice but from how he said it. There was sorrow in his words.

Jaune shook his head gently.

“I’m sorry but I cannot be your light, not until I myself am pulled from my own darkness”

The man stood abruptly up still holding Jaune's hands in his never breaking eye contact.

"Then why don't you fall with me?"

"We are both beings cast into the darkness, why not join one another in our solitude, we have both cast the ones we care for aside for our own selfish desires, we have both plunged our self's into darkness have we not? Then why not join each other in the void?"

Jaune let out gentle laugh and smiled a broken sad smile.

"Oh that is a wonderful sentiment but I'm afraid I can not do that. We are different you and I"

"How so" He snapped "You and I are both filled with darkness I can see it in your eyes we both have the same despair. So then how are we different"

Jaune placed his hands just below the mans shoulders and rested his head on his chest.

"You know, there are two types of darkness in the world" His voice was gentle teetering on the brink of breaking but staying firm.

"There's the First kind which is the darkness that we call upon for strength. When we are angry or spiteful we call forth this power and dive into its depths not realizing that its power is corrupting us until the point where we're to far in that we don't care anymore"

"That's the case with most people they call for the darkness but in doing so they snuff out their own light"

"The second kind of darkness is the kind that comes from not being called upon but rather from having a lack of light ...Their light is so dim because they have no one to make it glow brighter no one to ignite the spark that they hold dear and darkness just fills the void"

Jaune looked up at him tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"So you see I can't fall with you if I never have the light to give up upon. I first have to make my own light ignite before I can become yours."

The man wiped away his tears with his thumb.

“Then I shall wait for you to become light, so I may then seek you out.” He kissed Jaune's forhead.

“Hey” A shout was heard and Jaune looked away for a split second only to find that the man was gone when he looked back.

Jaune turned his attention back to the voice at hand.

“Neptune?”

“Hey Jaune, there you are, I’ve been looking all over for you”

“Y-You have?” A lightish red color graced over his cheeks.

“Yeah it’s time to open up presents, come on lets head back”

Neptune clasped Jaune’s hand in his as he lead him back to party. As they climbed over the wall a flower dropped from Jaune’s hair.

Neptune reached up to pick it up for him but pricked his figure.

“Ah”

“Are you okay”

“Yeah just pricked myself”

“Here let me” Jaune took his bleeding figure into his mouth and sucked on it.

When he finally pulled off they were both blushing furiously staring at one another.

They’re eyes were half lidded as they leaned in and their lips met.


	2. Chapter 1: Mr. Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to re-write this check back later to see the updated version

It was Valentine’s Day. A day for people to celebrate, confess, and express their love for one another. But for people like Jaune it was the worst day EVER.

  
Love letters were being passed out all over Beacon. Very rarely did you see someone give Valentines in person. Unless you exclude that Faunus boy that was going around the Campus delivering letters in pink shirt and sash that said cupid.

  
“Ugh, I hate Valentine’s Day” Jaune groaned as he trudged to his locker. It was only 7:45 and he had already heard 3 confessions in the dorm and another 4 on his way over to the locker-room.

  
“Yeah I hate it too” Ruby said walking in sync with him. “All this lovey dovy stuff makes me sick, blech”

  
Yang strode up her wrapping her arm around her sister.

  
“Oh come on, cheer up you guys, it’s not that bad”

  
“For once I actually agree with Ruby” Weiss said approaching her locker.

 ~~~~  
“Oh Yeah, why’s that Weiss?” Yang asked with her trademark grin.

  
Weiss, without looking away from them, opened her locker and tower of letters fell out.

  
“That’s why!” She pointed to the mess of papers on the ground.

  
“Uhh cause you hate being popular?” The blonde beauty asked with a raised brow.

  
“Because I hate having to sift through all this garbage” She stamped her foot while gesturing at the cards.

  
“Hey it takes a lot courage to deliver a letter to someone they like, and a lot of thought goes into them” Blake spoke voice aggravated at Weiss's insensitivity.

  
To which Weiss responded, with half lidded eyes, and reached into her locker grabbed out a random card and flicked it open.

  
“Just because I’m strong, doesn’t mean you should be afraid. Let’s have a practice match! Oops. I’ll go get the first aid”

  
“Oh you were right, sooo thoughtful” She mocked placing a hand on her forehead in a fake swoon.

  
Ruby giggled while Yang outright laughed. "Wow That is pretty bad."

  
“Every year I get a ridicules amount of Valentines cards from greedy slumps that are just after me for my money. They think a store brand card is enough for me to swoon into their arms right on the spot. They put as much though in these cards as they do about actually dating me.” Weiss despite sounding rude was deeply perturbed by this holiday as she felt some serious scaring from when she'd giving a guy a chance and it turned out he really just after he for her money.

  
“Then why read them? Why not just throw them away?” Asked the black haired Faunus girl curious as to why you 'd read cards that you know aren't representing the owners true feelings or intentions.

  
“No, I can’t do that I have my pride as a Schnee. My sister taught me that it was impolite to just throw away these cheap and thoughtless valentines. I go through each and every one of them to get their names so I can then send out a mass produced letter pointedly turning them down”

  
“Ouch and the Ice Queen just keeps getting colder” Remarked Yang leaning against her locker.

  
Said Ice Queen scoffed.

  
“You think that’s bad?! When my sister went to Beacon she used to write to each and every individual why they couldn’t be in a relationship with her and how she is far superior to them. They’re more like essays then letters of rejection. Mine are just the same message to everyone with different names on them, she wrote them all by hand.”

  
“Ouch” Came a unanimous response from everyone.

  
“But the fact that they’re store bought makes them all the more great. They’re so cheesy and horrible its hilarious.”

  
Ruby opened her locker and was immediately pushed back.

  
“Gah! Help?!” A single arm waved as Ruby was drowning in boxes of variant color's.

  
Yang pulled her out chuckling under her breath.

  
“What’s this?!” Ruby said sniffing one of the boxes.

  
“Oh that’s right you don’t know” Yang said smacking her head.

  
Ruby pulled the string open on the box and saw delectable chocolate treats.  
  
  
Her eyes shined like diamonds.

  
“WAIT, you get CHOCOLATE on Valentine’s Day?!!!” Ruby exclaimed looking from the chocolate to Yang to the chocolate.

  
Both teams JNPR and RWBY looked at her.

  
“How do you not know about getting chocolate on Valentine’s day? It’s what it’s known for.” Blake was the first to break the silence, speaking what everyone else was thinking.

  
“Our dad used to always burn the valentines that we got whenever Valentines came around when we we’re younger.”

  
Yang explained how their Dad was just a little bit overprotective of them.

  
“But what about the ones in your school surely you must have seen them?” Weiss asked with crossed arms.

  
“He used to take us out of School for the whole week to make sure no one got near us”

  
Yang laughed again shaking her head.

  
“He kind of- goes overboard when it comes to us”

  
Ruby was no longer listening but instead gobbling down all the chocolates.

  
“I’m in heaven” She said with a mouthful.

  
“Come on guys it’s not that big of a deal. They’re just cards they don’t mean anything. Does it really matter how many you get? Who cares if you get one or a hundred at the end of the day they’re just scraps of paper that don’t mean anything” Blake said opening her locker getting her serving of pink paper flood.

  
“Uh huh modesty from the girl with a thousand letters” Yang wriggled her eyebrows, Blake went quite.

  
“Oh I have an idea, we should have a contest later tonight to see who has the most letters and the winner get the other people’s chocolate.”

  
“That, actually sounds like fun” Blake spoke.

  
“I guess we might as well make some use outta these cards” Weiss concerned.

  
“You in Ruby?” Ruby had chocolate on her mouth and clutched the box close to her chest.

  
“Mine!”

  
“But think of all the Chocolate you can win~” This made her eyes go wide and nodded in agreement.

  
“THAT SOUNDS AWESOME!!!” Came from Nora’s booming voice.

  
“Mind If we join!” Came from the ever so quite Ren.

  
“Yeah sure it’ll be more interesting with more people”~Yang

  
“But I don’t think we’ll have as much as everyone else” ~Ren.

  
“Okay then, We’ll have different Categories. From the highest Number, to the cheesiest card, to the cheapest, to the most expensive, to the sloppiest written, to the most beautiful.”

  
“Agreed?”

  
“Agreed” Came from all but Jaune.

  
The rest of them opened their lockers and were each greeted by their own stack of cards. Yang was flooded while Nora got two armfuls and Ren got half a locker full.

  
“Jaune how many did you get” Came from Pyrrha who had still yet to open her locker.

  
Jaune who had opened his locker a while ago was just standing there with the door open.

  
“None” His voice was void of any cheer or merriment that the others around him had.

  
“What was that? I don’t I quite heard you?”

  
“I said. None” Jaune spoke a little louder this time.

  
There was silence amongst the two teams.

  
Pyrrha and Nora peered over his shoulder and saw his bare locker devoid of any card or colorful box.

  
“Oh come on it’s not that bad, I’m sure I didn’t get any eith-“ She stopped when she opened her locker a few dropped from the door before a cocoon of valentines were in her locker so condensed that not a single one fell out.

  
“I-”

  
Jaune let out a sigh as he closed his locker.

  
“J-Jaune, I’m sure you’ll get some later.” She tried to reassure him but to no avail.

  
He walked away from the group and looked over his shoulder with half lidded eyes.

  
“It’s okay guys. You guys go on with your contest. I’ll be fine”

  
“Y-you could still come Jaune.” Pyrrha tried again.

  
“No its okay I’m used to it.” He turned back. “Never got one before, why start now?”

  
He started walking off. “Don’t let me ruin your fun you guys go ahead. I’m not feeling well I’m going to the Infirmary.”

 _  
Hopefully I can hide in there until this day blows over_.

  
They group was quite as Jaune walked away.

  
“Wow, that was, depressing.” Yang spoke scratching her head.

* * *

He told the nurse he got hit during a sparring match and spent nearly the entire school day there up until the point where some teacher came in and proclaim their love for the nurse to which Jaune couldn’t bare and left intent on heading back to his dorm.

  
This was why he hated this day. It wasn’t because he was single, no, other people were single on this day and still managed to get by. No his problem was the fact that no one even considered him as an option. He never received a valentine from a single person his entire life but was so used to seeing his sisters bringing home trunkful’s. He’d sort of developed a complex about it.

  
He let out another sigh and put his hands his pockets and came to a complete halt.

  
He felt his pants and couldn’t find his scroll.

  
_Crap, I must have left it in my locker._ He groaned as he begrudgingly willed himself back to his locker trying to ignore the day’s festive decorations of Valentine’s Day eve and the couples he saw bonding.

  
He felt envious of their relationships. He wanted to be loved by someone anyone but had given up on trying a long time ago.

  
Upon arriving at his locker he opened it as saw his scroll grabbed it and slammed it closed.

  
Jaune put his head against his locker.

  
“Another year, another day of emptiness and eternal loneliness”

  
He stood up and noticed a blue heart with his name on it attacked to his locker.

  
Curiously he pulled it off and turned around in his hand until he found a split on the side. What he saw made his eyes go wide and heard his heart beat in his ears.

  
_Your hair is as golden and glorious as the Sun shining ever so bright,_  
_it flows ever so gracefully on your face whether it be day or night._

  
_Your Beautiful blue eyes are like Sapphire’s glistening through the sky,_  
_you make other gems envious as you pass them by._

  
_When you set your gaze on others it fills their hearts with warmth and glee._  
_Oh how I envy them, I wish you’d only look that way at me._

  
_Your tender body frame I wish to wrap my arms around_  
_and listening to the noises you make as they wander up and down._  
_But I resist for the fear that I might break your fair frame_  
_so I watch from afar standing tall when you say my name._

  
_Your smile is amazing as it is what I most adore_  
_how I wish to place myself between them forevermore._  
_Being able to ravish you as your lips would part_  
_I would not let you go if I had your heart._

  
_To this at last I ask just one small request,_  
_for all require is a No or Yes._  
_As this day stands and I know it sounds a little queer._  
_Will you do me the Honor and be my Valentine this Year?_

  
Jaune blushed at the poem. It was the most thoughtful gift he had ever been given.

  
He turned and looked around but there was no one there.

  
“Who wrote this?” He looked down at the bottom and eyes widen at what he saw.

* * *

Jaune Knocked on the door. He vowed to himself that he would do this if he ever got a valentine.

  
“J-Jaune, what are you doing here?!” They said placing a hand behind their back. Jaune looked away shyly and gripped the bottom of his shirt.

  
“yes”

  
“What?”

  
Jaune sighed not wanting to drag this out any longer than he had to.

  
He reached up and wrapped his hand around the back of the others head and pulled them into a deep kiss.

  
The other was shocked at but gave in and leaned to the kiss.

  
Jaune pulled away slightly breathless panting a bit.

  
“Yes I’ll be your Valentine” And with that Jaune took off quickly leaving a completely speechless Neptune.


	3. Monkey vs Valkyrie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ghostly2 for reminding me that people actually read my works.

Neptune stood there aw struck in a sleeveless

 He wordlessly closed the door and put his head against it.

“D-Did that really just happen?!”

He went over what just happened in his head.

 _I opened the door, Jaune started talking, and then he pulled me down and we-_ He blushed thinking about it over again.

He lifted up his fingers to trace the edge of his lips.

 _He kissed me, HE kissed me, he likes me_ the edges of his lips pointed upward as a delicate smile graced his face.

A hand clamped down on his shoulder and he turned curiously to the owner.

The pink shirted Faunus of the team stood there and gave him a smirk.

“Your welcome dude!” Sun then walked away with closed eyes and a triumphant look on his face.

Neptune stood there dazed for a few seconds before it hit him.

Then with tremendous might Neptune leapt down the hall and turned into the doorway and grabbed the Faunus by the hem of his collar and shouted at the top of his lungs.

“ _SUN, WHAT DID YOU DO?!_ ”

“Hey relax” He said calmly trying to get the other on the same level as him.

 “WHAT. DID.YOU. DO?” He spat out through gridded teeth shaking from anxiety at what he could have possibly said or done to get Jaune to do that.

Sun shrugged off his hands, Neptune was more paranoid than he was angry.

“Well you seemed to be having trouble lately, so I delivered that note for you.”

“What?” Now Neptune was red for an entirely different reason and took a step back “H-How could you do something like that?” Neptune asked embarrassed his arms drooping as he let steam come out of his head, his face was completely red now.

A flurry of thoughts were going through his head at the moment.

_But that letter wasn’t even finished. I never meant to actually give it to him. Did he read the bit about his eyes looking like sapphires? Oh god that was so cheesy!_

“Well it wasn’t easy” Sun claimed crossing his arms his face deep in thought.

* * *

_ *Flashback* _

It was around six something in the morning and a frustrated blue harried teen was furiously scribbling on his desk.

“Agh No that still not right. Damn it! I’ll never get this right!!” Neptune shouted out of frustration grabbing his head with both his hands.

He stood abruptly and grumpily went over to their door and mumbled something about needing some fresh air.

Sun watched Neptune stormed out.

“Huh, wonder what his problem is?” He shrugged it off for now and set down the basket of laundry and fished out his shirt.

“SCARLET” He shouted to the red-head in the kitchen.

Scarlet poked his head out of the doorway.

“You put your frilly red panties in with my shirt” He waved his shirt around at him for emphasis.

“Not my fault, next time you can do your own laundry” Scarlet replied cheekily before going back to what he was doing in the Kitchen.

“What am I supposed to do walk around shirtless?”

“Well it wouldn’t be the first time you’ve wandered around without clothes on” Sage said from behind him in just his _very_ tight, _very_ revealing, _very_ honest forest green boxer-briefs. All the members of team were in nothing but their underwear as it was Thursday also known as laundry day.

“Yeah but unlike Vacuo they have laws against that here and I don’t want to end up in prison here. It’s not like how it is back home”

“Well then just wear the pink shirt then and tell them it’s for the season” Sage said taking his clothes out and putting them in a pile. Being from Vacuo the boys had developed a habit of not putting on their clothes until they absolutely needed to. This was very common since they lived in a dessert. This had also led to them all sleeping in nothing but said underwear and maybe even less during the night. Even Neptune was accustomed to walking around barley clothed although only up to his underwear and still looked away when others were bare.

“Hm yeah, that could work, it sure beats having to say that I can’t do my own laundry” Which was in fact the case because washing machines were rare in Vacuo and it wasn’t something they was familiar with.

Only Scarlet knew how to use washing machine and they all had to rely on him. None of them could/would learn how to use one because that would mean asking for help on something that should be common knowledge. They said it was something to do with their male pride, something that made Scarlet rolls his eyes at every time he heard it.

Sun slapped on his shirt and went to go look at himself in the bathroom’s full body mirror.

“Oh yeah, I can totally pull this off” He started to flex.

“And here I thought I couldn’t look any hotter. Whelp, time to share off my hotness with the world.”

He made his way down the hall and opened the front door.

“Uh Sun I thought you didn’t want to get arrested” Sage spoke from his place on the couch.

“What are you talking about? I have a Shirt on!”

Sage smirked and glancing over pointed downwards.

Sun looked down.

“Oh right, pants” He swung the door shut and went back to his and Neptune’s room.

He walked in and grabbed his pants from off the chair when a note on the desk caught his eye.

Sun picked up the notebook on the table and looked through it.

The hand writing was messy and the words strewn across the page. Some bits were crossed out to the point of being illegible.

“Your eyes are like sapphires, I want to run my arms up and down your body, I wanna shove my tongue down your throu-WOAH”

He ran out the hall notebook in one hand pants in the other.

“GUYS GUYS!!” Sun shouted nearly stumbling into the living room.

Sage up from his place on the couch.

“You’ll never believe this”

 “Neptune’s writing porn!”

“What! No way” Sage shoot his head in disbelief.

“See for yourself” He said handing him the notebook.

“Oh damn that is some pretty R rated thoughts right there” His eyes not leaving the page.

It was at this point that Scarlet came in, as equally bare as Sage, in his red briefs, carrying four plates of bacon and eggs. After placing them on the table he went over to them.

“Here let me see” Scarlet took the book form Sage and looked it over flipping through the pages.

“This isn’t porn” His statement was flat.

“Of course its porn what else could it be!!!” Sun placed his hand on his hip.

“Oh I don’t know maybe a valentine? You know for valentine’s day”

“…”

The room was silent.

If they were back in Vacuo a tumble weed would have blown through.

“Okay if it’s a love letter, then whose it for?” Sun placed his hand on his chin and closed his eyes in thought.

“Let’s go over what it says and maybe get an Idea for who it’s for”

Scarlet read the verses aloud.

“Eye’s like sapphire’s, so blue eyes.”

“Your single blade glistens in the moonlight showing off your might, despite not also being a gun your blade gives me a good fright.”

“That means their a huntsmen and not just some civilian but a sword that doesn’t turn into a gun? That narrows it down considerably” Sage said hunched over arms on his legs.

“Keep going” He urged

“I’d like to wrap my arms around your tender frame and relish in your voice as you-”

“Well you get the Idea” Scarlet said not finishing the last part which was crossed out.

“Blue eyes, their weapon isn’t also a gun, and has a slender body”

Sun’s eye’s opened as it dawned on him.

He snapped his fingers.

“That’s it. He’s in love with the guy on the team with that Nikos girl, the one that’s on all those Cereal boxes”

“More like in lust with” Scarlet corrected.

“John I think it was”

Sage whistled. “Dang, never seen him soo worked up over anyone before, led alone a guy.”

“His name is Jaune and he’s the Leader of Team Juniper” Scarlet corrected leaning against the table.

“The leader? Oh damn, no wonder he’s so nervous he doesn’t know how to approach him.” Sun smacked his hand against his forehead.

“Well he’s not going to get him with this”

“What do you guys say to spicing it up a bit?” Sun said looking between his teammates.

They turned to their monkey tailed leader.

“Sun this is private, we shouldn’t intervein with his love life.” Sage said scolding him.

“Oh come on its Neptune. You know how he gets when’s find some he like’s he wait’s and waits and waits until he finally builds up the nerve to ask and chokes when does.” **(a/n The proper terminology for this action is called “Pulling a Mordecai”)**

“We’re just going to give him the little push he needs”

Sage sighed in defeat.

“Alright fine”

“Great Scarlet you take what he’s already got and fix it up a bit. Mention how his hair is as golden as the sun and tone it down a bit. We don’t want to scare the poor guy off.”

Scarlet shrugged and pulled out his pen and started making the poem a bit more presentable.

Sun looked over his shoulder. “Yeah Yeah, that looks great you keep that up”

After a while the card was ready and they placed Jaune’s name on the back of it golden italics.

“Alright it’s ready, Now all that’s left to do is to deliver it” Sun said taking the card in hand and walked up and out the door.

“Sun, Pants!”

Sun looked down. “Oh, right” He went back slid on his pants and went out the door.

He would have been their sooner but he got a little sidetracked helping a few people with their own. By of which of course meant people paying him being payed to deliver other people’s valentines.

It distracted him for a while until one person in particular caught his attention. He walking down the Beacon dorm hall delivering a letter onto Team Coffee’s very own Fox. He was waiting for him to open the door.

“I can’t believe that She wuss’d out!” Came from a booming voice booming voice.

“I mean REALLY that was the perfect opportunity. When else is she going to confess to him? I Mean she didn’t even have to frisking sign it she could have just put, From your secret admirer, But nooooo she couldn’t even do that”

“Nora it’s her decision whether she want’s to tell him or not and its not like he’s going anywhere. She’ll tell him when she’s ready IF that time ever does come.”

The door opened and Sun pulled out the Valentines when someone bumped into him. The Cards went flying.

“Crap, Sorry” He said picking up the cards. “Dang I just had yours too”

“Nora!”

“Oh, sorry about that” The girl now identified as Nora started to help him with the cards.

“It’s fine” Sun said getting most of cards back in place.

“Ah here’s your Card Fox” He handed him the card and Fox nodded and closed the door.

“Sorry again about that-wait are delivering valentines?”

“Yeah” Nora looked Norafully at Ren smile back on her face as wide as ever.

“Nora no”

“Oh come on it’s perfect” She “Went over to their room down the hall and came back with a red piece of paper in hand.

“And it needs is one final touch” She signed the red hearted card _From your secret admirer_.

“Could you deliver this?” she held up a red heart shaped card.

“Sure” He took the card into his free hand.

“Nora”

“What, Ren? Come on it’s perfect, Pyrrha gets to confess without having to confess or fear making things weird on the team.”

Ren closed his eyes and sighed. He was about to correct her on the many thing wrong about what she was doing when he noticed something on the ground.

“You missed one” He pointed to a blue card on the ground.

“I go it” She bent down and picked it up off the ground. “And it’s not like she has any competi-” Nora’s eyes fell on the letter as Sun took it from her grasp.

“Oh, Crap This is Neptune’s letter I was supposed to deliver this hours ago”

“-tion” Her eyes were fixed on the letter. “Whose uh, that letter there for?”

He looked up. “Oh it’s for my best friend he’s been crushing on this Jaune guy for a while now and now he’s head over heels for him. But he can’t seem to ask him out directly so we-he, he wrote him this letter. I was going to put it on his locker.” He said rubbing the back of his head.

“So whose your letter to anyway” He looked down at the card and tensed when he saw the name.

“Oh” He look up locking eyes with Nora. The air tensed and the atmosphere turned into that of an old western showdown.

“Nora”

“No Ren, don’t you Nora me, not this time” Her eyes didn’t leave the Faunus across from her.

“Nora you can both deliver your valentines there’s no need for a competition. Jaune didn’t get any before getting two now would be even better than getting just one.”

“He didn’t get any Valentines?!” Sun asked astonished. “Man that’s just sad!”

“Yes and it would make him very happy I’m sure if he received a card this year. No need to fight”

“Yeah it is. It’s not like it’s going to be his first Valentine ever either and the first one he’s ever gotten before and it’ll have more significance to the meaning of the card and Jaune will fall in love with the person who gave the card and they become closer because of it and then they start going out and then go to the dance together and end up becoming a couple their and then become serious enough to take their relationship to the next level and do stuff steamy enough that can only be described by an author who takes years to write a single chapter of a story to that ends up sealing the deal on their blossoming romance which ends up becoming a surefire thin that will be a huge factor in the future events to come further down our lives.!” She said all in one breath.

 

“Yeah heh heh heh” Sun and Nora laughed.

“…”

Nora gasped.

“What’s Professor Port doing to Doctor Oobleck” Nora said all of a sudden Sun turned to look where Nora was facing.

Nora Snatched the valentine and dashed down the hall.

“Shit!” Sun swore putting the card in his chest pocket before Chasing after her.

Ren dropped his arms and head and sighed in defeat.

**(a/n It is advised to play “Falling Towards the Sky by Jeff Williams” when reading the next part)**

Sun turned the corner and saw that the girl had already made her way down the stair case at the end of the hall.

He kept going forwards straight down the hall to the end and jumped through the window shattering it before going down three story’s landing on his left foot and right hand.

Glass fell moments latter all around around him.

Nora came running past him.

He then started sprinting after her.

To get to the lockers they had to go through the court yard, down the main corridor and past the cafeteria.

They currently in the court yard.

Both were dodging and weaving around the people.

A cart of dust was being moved in front of them. To Which Nora jumped over and kicked the tray back at Sun. He did a full stop and dodged to the left just in time.

It wouldn’t hurt him but it would damage the letter and there was no time for him to replace it. He had one chance to get the letter towards. But that was also true for Nora.

His brow furrowed as he dashed forwards chasing after her.

Sun closed the gap by swinging around a lamp post just around a corner not loosing the momentum that Nora did when turning.

They were neck and neck They were glaring at each other when the statue came into view. Nora broke off to around it but Sun just charged right towards it when he used a Clone and boosted himself over the statue. Now gaining the lead.

“See ya” He called from the his lead.

His lead was short lived as a locker came down right in front of him which he side-spinned around it just in time.

“Nice try”

His mirth was cut short as he saw her speeding ahead on him flying on her hammer.

“Oh so that’s how were playing, huh?” He pulled out his scroll.

“Well two can play that game”

Nora came down from the air, summersaulted and started sprinting when a locker came down in front of her. She pulled her self back so fast that she fell backwards on her butt.

Sun laughed nabbing his gun-chucks taking off ahead of her.

He had the lead but she was back on his tail in a matter of moments. They were running through a crowded hallway and he was slowed down by all the people to a fast hurrying as he moved around all the people.

But Nora had no trouble at all dodging in an out of ever little opening she could find.

Sun made up for this by jumping up to a pole the displayed the beacon flag. He jumped from pole to pole and finally onto the ground leading back outside. The only thing left was to go around the Cafeteria.

But Nora was already in front of the cafeteria Sun had to take a more direct route.

He Shot out the Cafeteria window weakening it enough to jump through. He was running across table and table. Getting his foot in a cherry pie and crushed a water melon. He jumped up shooting the other window’s glass and jumped though it again.

He hit the ground running. He had made up for it but Nora was right next to him. They were pushing against each other as they ran to the locker room.

But then Nora Saw something out of the Corner of her eye which made her do a full stop and then a 90 degree turn and sprint.

Sun skidded to a halt and saw that she had spotted Jaune and was giving the valentine. He tried to run towards her in an attempt to tackle her before she could give it to him but Jaune took the Valentine from her just as he was 3 feet away. He sunk to his knees I defeat.

“Here Jaune I found this on our doorway, I think you should read it right now” Her voice was purposefully louder than it needed to be. She was making Sure Sub knew he failed.

Jaune’s saddened face looked down at it for a few moments and then looked up and scanned the nearby area before seeing ther person he was looking for walk past him.

He stopped them. “Coco” Said local Bad-Ass stopped and turned. “Here” She raised a brow at him. “Wow Blondy soo direct” She smirked.

“Ah no” he waved a hand. “It seems someone put this on my door instead of yours.

“WHAT” Nora shouted going over and looking down at the letter and then seeing that it was addressed to Coco and not Jaune. She stilled and looked over and Saw that Sun was already in the locker doorway with Valentine in hand.

Inside the locker-room he was making his way up to Jaune’s Locker and was about to put it on when Nora tackled him to the ground. The card fell to the ground

“Give me that” She yelled from on top of him pulling him by the collar away from the card.

“Never” He said trying to push her off.

They fumbled and now he was on top but she had him in a choke hold. He elbowed her in the stomach to which she grabbed in recoil. Sun tried to get up but Nora pulled him by his tail and he fell backwards.

Nora crawled forwards but sun pinned her down holding her wrists in place. They kept tossing and turning on the ground pinning the other beneath them.

“He’s gonna get with Neptune”

“No, He’s known Pyrrha longer she should be with him”

“He Need’s a real man in his life”

“Pyrrha is man enough for both of them”

They rolled so much that they were now at the other side of the room. They were so caught up in their squabble that they almost didn’t notice the sound of the locker opening.

“Hm, what’s this”

Both of them froze and stumbled to get up and poke their heads around the corner just in time to see the Jaune walking off with a blue colored valentine held up against his chest.

“But wait, how’d it get in the locker?”

“That was me” The two jumped when they saw another girl behind them.

“Salutations! While you two were on the ground I saw that card on the ground and assumed it fellout of that locker, it looked like my initial assumption was right”

_ *Flash-Forward* _

“And that’s how it happened” Sun said patting a distraught Neptune on the back. “Your welcome”

"Sun...That wasn't for Jaune...it was for Weiss!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to put that Nora fourth wall breaking in their somewhere


	4. My Fairly Faunus Godbrother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took exactly *counts on fingers* (1, 2, 3) 57 FL OZ of Red Bull to write.
> 
> Ghostly2 this is for you.

Sun’s mind went blank.

“What?”

“That letter was for Weiss!" Neptune’s face was beat red.

The room was silent.

**(a/n Headphone users be warned)**

“WHAT HOW COULD THAT NOT BE FOR JAUNE HE’S LIKE THE ONLY PERSON HERE AND PROBALLY IN THE WHOLE WORLD WHOSE WEAPON DOESN’T TURN INTO A GUN!”

“WEISS HAS SABER YOU JACKASS!”

“SO! IT COULD ALSO BE A BE A GUN”

“NO IT’S NOT! SHE USES RUNES IN BATTLE IN PLACE OF THEM IT’S HER SEMBLANCE. HER FAMILY SEMBLANCE AS A MATTER OF FACT THAT’S PASSED DOWN THROUGHT THE GENERATIONS OF FEMALE SCHNEE”

“AND HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT HUH?! WIKIPEDIA”

“NO, YOU MONKEY BRAINED IDIOT SHE TOLD ME THE OTHER DAY WHEN WE WENT OUT TO GRAB SOME TEA BECAUSE COFFEE STAINS HER TEETH AND SAYS THAT SHE DOESN’T REALLY CARE FOR CAFFINE THAT MUCH”

“OH YEAH WHY’S THAT?!”

“BECAUSE WHEN SHE WAS 5 YEARS OLD SHE HAD CAFFINE FOR THE FIRST TIME SHE OVER DID IT AND RAN UP A HUGE ASS FAMILY TREE IN THEIR ORCHARD ABOUT 5 STORIES TALL AND FELL OFF OF IT WHEN SHE CAME DOWN FROM HER SUGAR HIGH. SHE FELL THREE STORIES AND IF IT WASN’T FOR ELDER SISTER WINTER SHE COULD HAVE BEEN SERIUSLY HURT OR WORSE!”

They were both slouched over themselves hands on their knees panting and out of breath.

“Wow *breath* You *breath* really like her don’t you” Sun was looking at him through one eye.

“Yes I-” He inhaled “Really like her” Neptune regained his composer and walkover to the table.

He placed his hands on the top of the chair.

“But now that’s all over” His grip tightened. “Now I’m going to have to explain to that guy that I not only didn’t write that letter for him but it’ll end up causing a scene and it’ll get back to Weiss and She’ll just think I’m some kind of playboy floozy like you” He fell to his knee’s while not letting go of the chair.

Sun scratched the back of his head.

“Wow, you really like this girl don’t you”

“More that anyone I’ve ever before but Now she’s gonna think I’m some gigolo like you”

“Hey that was one time, and I didn’t know until after that-” Sun stopped himself before he went off on a rant and took a breath.

“Look does she really mean that much to you?”

“Yes” His response was clean, cut, and without hesitation. “She is by definition a Lady in every shape and form. She not only dresses like a one but is also prim and proper like the upper class that she is. Her fighting style is both elegant and graceful. Whenever she fights it’s like watching a ballet perform in front of my eyes. She is beautiful she looks so fragile like one little thing could shatter her. I want to be the one that protects her from shattering. I want to be such a lady’s knight and champion. To be someone who fights so that she doesn’t have to. To be a protector from all the malicious forces in this world both Human and Grimm.” As he spoke it was like he was a knight declaring his dedication for a princess. If there had been a sky light in their room Sun was sure that it would be shining down on Neptune right now.

“I want to be an equal in her eyes as someone who can be a role model to other men, to be one that can inspire that same feelings that she does to others. She is the example for what all women should be. Beautiful, Graceful, Elegant, and Noble. She is a precious swan in lake that is made all the more beautiful with her presence. Other seek after her for her power but I see her for her true beauty as who she is as a person. I want to match that beauty and inspire it in others”

Sun was taken aback by this. He had never seen Neptune be so devoted or emotional in his entire life. But he understood his feelings. She was a rare sight to behold as most every woman that they have ever known was from Vacuo where strength equaled beauty. All the women either had the majority of their body showing or were extremely muscular. When coming to Vale the women were more refined but Weiss was a like finding diamond in a sea of sand.

“But now that dream of being with her is gone up in a puff of smoke and~” Sun placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Dude, it’s fine I’ll fix this”

Neptune looked up at him.

“How?”

“I don’t know, I’ll think of something.” Sun reassured.

“My life is over!” Neptune let go of the chair and laid on the floor.

“But what should I say to him?” Sun went deep into thought about how he was going to approach this.

“I could- no we’re not anywhere near a desert that won’t work. Maybe if I get scarlet to- no he’s still recovering from last time. Sage could-no he’d never believe that, plus Sage loves animals. Last ditch effort we could all – no that won’t work either, where would I even get a jar of Mayonnaise that size pretty sure not in Vale”

_Well at least it can’t get any worse that is already is._

**(a/n** **(•_•)** **)**

“You know what, I’m just going to tell him the truth”

To this Neptune turned at looked at Sun his mouth agape.

“SUN that is literally the worst possible thing you could even do!”

“So you want me to lie to him?”

A pang went through him.

Sun was right, Jaune was just a bystander in all of this.

His head dropped.

“No your right. He deserves to know the truth”

Sun waved a hand.

“Don’t worry I’ll handle it. Remember when I saved you from Helga at the bazaar?”

Neptune shuddered at the memory but nodded in compliance at how sun had his back.

“You just stay here and try and regain your composure while I go deal damage control.”

Sun helped the dreary Neptune to their sofa and got him to a sitting position.

Neptune looked at Sun.

“Sun, thanks”

The blonde Faunus gave a wide smile and interlocked his hands behind his head.

“No problem man anything for my best friend. ‘sides it’s kinda my fault in the first place!”

“Welp I’m off, Don’t worry whatever come out of this will come on me so there’s no way it’ll come back to you if Wiess hears about it”

With that he went out the door.

Neptune gave a half smile and pondered to himself.

_I wonder if I’m blessed or cursed to have a friend like him?_

He let out a small laugh.

_Probably both._

* * *

 

~x~x~x~

The Blond Faunus was scavenging the grounds for the leader off team JNPR.

He had asked around and found that he went into town.

_Gotta tell him the truth_

_Gotta tell him the truth_

_Gotta tell him the truth_

He turned a corner and bumped into someone. They dropped their things.

“Ah sorry about that.” His hand landed on the bag the same time as the owner and dread filled his body.

“Oh, it’s no problem, I should be the one apologizing I wasn’t looking where I was going” Said Person with Sapphire eyes were trained on him.

“Um can I have my bag back?” Sun looked down and realized that his hand was still attacked to the bag.

“Oh sorry”

“Um hey look, I was actually looking for you”

“Huh me?”

Sun clapped his hands together in front of his mouth and inhaled deeply before pointed said hands towards Jaune.

“Okay look I’m just going to be totally honest with you here”

“That letter you got wasn’t meant for you”

“Wha~” Jaune was slightly taken aback.

“Some stuff happened and long story short and my friend was crushing on someone really hard and I thought it was you. And we thought we would finish the letter and give it to you but as it turns out it was actually someone else and Neptune is freaking out about you right about now.” Sun said all in one breath.

“So that letter wasn’t for me?” Jaune said shaking his head.

Sun nodded.

“It was for someone else that sounded like me?”

“A girl actually” He pointed out.

Jaune took in a deep breath and Sun winced, he closed his eyes and waited for the impact that was sure to come at his face.

Jaune let out the breath.

It was a few seconded before Sun opened one eye and saw that Jaune didn’t look mad in the slightest.

“Aren’t-Aren’t you going to hit me?”

Jaune looked up eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

Sun flinched closing his eye again.

“Why would I hit you?”

“Because I just gave you a faulty love letter that was meant for someone else and it’s like your first one in for like ever”

“Wait how did you-” Realization dawned upon him “Nora!” He looked away thinking about how his teammate spilled something like that.

Jaune let out sigh.

“Look I’m not mad okay”

“Really cause you sound it right now”

Jaune’s head snapped back to him.

“Or not or not” Sun heled his hand up in defense”

“I’m not mad I’m just frustrated with my teammate”

 Jaune let out all his anger in another breath.

“To be honest I’m more disappointed by this then anything”

“In fact I’m glad you told me now. I don’t want to make a fool out myself anymore than I already have”

He brought up a hand to his face.

“Oh god and I kissed him too” Jaune groaned “I’m such an idiot.

“Hey you wana, I don’t know wana get something to drink or something?”

“Wha?” Jaune looked up from his hand.

“Yeah your going through some emotional turmoil and I’m kinda resposable so I’d thought we could get some tea or something”

Jaune just looked at him.

“I I mean if you want to that is”

“I’d love to”

* * *

~x~x~x~

“No”

“Yes and there I was: Ren unconscious, Pyrrha is on the other side of the room and Nora has just successfully crammed 9 jelly beans up her nose with the teacher mere steps away. So I take the dust and shake it front of her nose. Not but three steps away and Nora sneezes and like a hurricane the jelly beans go flying and 3 go whizzing by Ms. Glynda’s head and she doesn’t even notice. I think everything is fine and dandy when all of a sudden Ren suddenly jolts awake and Ms. Glynda looks directly at us and says “Care to explain Mr. Arc? since your team seems so eager to participate” And I just said “Uh 42?”

“You did not”

“I did and she just squinted and went ‘very well I guess you ARE listening’”

“That’s crazy”

“Oh and the best part was when Cardin yelled “Oh come on” and got him and his team a weeks worth of detention.”

Sun let out a below of laughter. Jaune soon joined him.

“Oh man that was amazing, thanks I haven’t laughed this much since I saw Scarlet slip on one of my banana peels.”

“Your welcome” Jaune wiped a tear from his eye.

“Can you believe Ms. Glynda? I mean she goes around all huff and puff in that outfit I mean who wears that kind of outfit in battle anyways? Or anywhere for that matter.”

“Well to be fair her manner of fighting rides solely on her semblance."

“What was it again? Telephone- nieces?”

“Telekinesis.”

“Yeah that, she uses it to move stuff right?”

“Not just that but she uses it to hit stuff like having the ability to move your aura around you that she can use it to shield yourself from attacks and then push that shield out onto oncoming attackers. It’s like a”

“Like a force field” Their voices echoed each other.

“And with a force field you don’t really need to worry about close range attacks when you can just repel them. More concealing clothing would just slow someone of her skill down.”

“So its speed over decency?”

“Exactly, she’s probably took a great calculation into her outfit and how much it’ll way her down while still looking at very borderline decent.”

“Okay. But still: Who has a riding crop as a weapon unless your trying to be sexy?”

Jaune shrugged.

“I’m guessing it’s the lightest weapon she could use. She probably uses it to direct her semblance so that it goes down her hand into the crop and flows out in the direction that she moves it to.”

“Hm, but that just leaves one question remaining?”

“What’s that?” Jaune asked before taking a sip of his tea.

“What kind of underwear she wears?” Sun said his tone completely seriousness.

Jaune coughed into his cup. He placed it down and wiped his face with his napkin.

He looked up at Sun with an inaudible expression. He couldn’t believe he just said that outright.

“I wonder if their silk or lace?” Sun sounded like a philosopher.

“What the heck does that have to do with anything?”

“You said so yourself that more clothing would weight her down, right? So what would be the most tactical underwear for her?”

Jaune was at a loss it was a legitimate question et at the same time embarrassing to think about.

“Do-Do you often think of teacher’s panties?” He couldn’t bring himself to look Sun in the eyes.

 “Only the Hot ones” Sun smirked.

Jaune let his fingers trace the edge of the cup.

After a few moments of silence Jaune realized that Sun was still waiting for him to reply.

“I-I don’t know maybe a Garter Belt” Jaune had his hands clenched on his lap his gaze focused on his lap. He kept fidgeting in his seat not being completely uncomfortable but rather unfamiliar with talking about the situation at hand.

Sun face was blank for a moment before giving some thought.

“Damn, I think your right. That would be the perfect undies to wear. Garter-belts are naturally tight and the straps could be hidden perfectly under her stocking. Nice one man, didn’t know you had it in you to be so knoledgable of panties. Your kinkier than I thought.” Sun smiled and turned his attention back to Jaune and saw him fidgeting.

 He reached over and gently grabbed Jaune’s arm this stilled the other blonde.

“Hey come on we’re teenage boys, it’s only natural to have such insight on such affairs and fantasy’s that go with them”

“I-I d-don’t really have any fantasies”

“Hey we’re both guys here, there’s no need to lie. We all get morning wood and need something to beat off too the only question is what’s yours.”

 “…”

Seeing how reluctant Jaune was Sun decided to share a bit of himself first.

“Mine is doing it in a tree the thought of going at it with the thought that any moment you could fall or be seen is a rush”

“You have anywhere you fantasize about doing it?”

Jaune shook his head.

“With someone?”

Jaune fidgeted and Sun took that for a yes.

“So whose the object of your desires that gets your juices flowing? Some fantasy about some teacher taking your v-card?”

Jaune bit his lip before nodding.

“Who”

Jaune took a deep breath.

_Just rip the bandaid off._

He sat up straight and looked Sun right in the eye.

“…Professor Port”

“WAIT, PORT?!” Sun shouted drawing the attention of on lookers

Jaune shushed him as people were starting to look at them but lost interest and looked away as soon he quieted down.

“Oh you got to be pulling one over on me, that fatty?” Sun’s hands were both flat on the table.

“Oh come on he’s not that bad”

“The same guy that goes on and on and on about his hunts? That port? Not his hot son or brother that people haven’t seen before?”

“Yes him. And you don’t give him enough credit he’s sexy…in his own right”

“What could possibly attract you, no no ANYONE to Prof. Porthole?”

“Well” Jaune went into a dreamy state “It’s his confidence that I say I’m attracted to. I mean he says what he wants and doesn’t care about what other people students have blantently stated their opinion of him and he just laughs it off. Can you imagine that kind of confidence in the bedroom?”

Jaune took another sip of his drink.

“Hm” Sun grabbed his chin in thought “I guess that confidence would make him a dominant force in the sac”

“I think I would feel secure with him not to mention how massive he is. Can you imagine his girth?”

“Never thought about it that way. Damn Jaune, you could make anyone sound sexy if you can get me turned on to the thought of Professor Porthole of all people”

“Oh, so your not get hard to the thought of me? Shame” Jaune teased trying to play off how embarrassed he was.

_It’s just some shameless flirting it doesn’t mean anything…like you_

Sun scratched the back of his head. “Well yeah I guess so”

“Huh” Jaune was taken aback.

Sun placed his hands over Jaune’s. Jaune was blushing profusely.

“Yeah, I can see myself with you. If you want to, that is”

Jaune didn’t know what to say.

“Aren’t you straight?”

“What can I say? I like what I like, okay? And right now, what I like is you”

“Wh-What? B-But aren’t you trying to get with Blake?”

“Yeah but now I’m thinking we could work something out between the three of us. Or at the very least be close friends, like really close”

Jaune was still pretty red.

“Like what? Friends with B-Benefits?” Jaune was completely embarrassed about even considering such an ordeal.

“Yeah exactly. I can hardly walk around naked with my team led alone talk about sex with them. Neptune is too shy about it all, Scarlet just tunes me out and Sage well I can never tell what Sage is thinking.”

Jaune had his hair cover his eyes, he couldn’t look the other in the eye.

Sun took notice.

“Well I mean if you don’t want to that’s fine too.”

“It’s just nice to talk to someone about this kind of stuff you know? Or maybe you don’t” Sun pulled his hands away but Jaune stopped him by grasping the others hands.

“N-No its not that I would like someone to talk to about this kind of stuff it’s just I-I’ve never had anyone to talk to about this kind of stuff with before”

He looked down and let go when he realized he was touching the other mumbling a ‘sorry’.

“What? Surely your folks must have given you ‘the talk’ at some point, right?”

“Nope, my parents are rarely ever home”

“Surely you must have had someone who you could have talked to about this? A brother or guy friends?”

 “Nope, seven sisters and my house is across town at the edge of a forest. It’s either too far for people to walk to or they’re afraid a Grimm might pop out despite the barrier that’s in place.”

Jaune gripped his arm.

“So you don’t know anything?”

“No I know the basics between a man and a woman. But finding out how two men do it was different to say the least.”

Sun raised a brow at that. _Different how?_ He shelved that thought for another day.

“So you’ve never talked to anyone about sex? Like ever?”

“Yeah, it not like I have any problem I’ve just never had anyone to talk to about it before that all and I’m not really sure what to about. It’s not something everyone talks about so openly I know that much and it’s not like its something you can just casually bring up without being shunned for asking about it.”

“I guess I’m just embarrassed is all. I mean what if someone overhears us right now”

Sun snorted “Well then I’d say their welcome, our conversation have been pretty…interesting, to say the least”

“I want you to know that I’ve never met another person like you before. I feel so comfortable talking to you about things I’ve never told another person being before.”

“It is refreshing to have someone to talk to about this kind of stuff, your so open and okay to be around and I don’t have to censor myself around you. You are ok with that right?”

Jaune meekly he nodded. “Oh yeah I’m inexperienced about asking this kind of stuff you know”

“Well you’ll have ask anything you want with me? I’m pretty much a master by now of sex”

Jaune laughed.

“How’s you find this place anyway” Jaune said as they finished off the last of their drinks.

Sun slurped down the rest of his holding it with his tail.

“Eh I came here when Blake ran off. It seemed to calm her down”

“Oh, so you brought me to your cruising spot”

Sun was about to reply when he noticed Jaune had already paid for their drinks

“Oh come, on now I just feel like a gigolo!” Sun Complained as they got up to leave.

“Besides. I was supposed to treat You” He poked Jaune’s nose as he said ‘You’.

“Well you can pay me back in advice if I ever get a boyfriend on how to-you know-proceed. Until then, I’ll pay for the drinks.”

“Proceed? Oh, man you’ve been waiting for me your entire life haven’t you?” Sun let out another laugh.

They left the café and walked.

Jaune rolled his eyes.

“Oh yes, My prayers have been answered finally I have a Fairy Godmother to show me the ways of fornication” Jaune mocked as they walked down the sidewalk.

“Fairy Godmother?” Sun crinkled his nose at that. “Doesn’t really fit does it”

“Hm, Okay how about this my Faunus Godbrother”

 “That better” Jaune asked with his eyes half lidded.

Sun clicked his tongue.

“Faunus Godbrother…I like the sound of that” Sun draped himself over Jaune’s shoulders.

“Here to serve his bro’s in anyway possible”

“And you are here by my charge as a Faunas Godbrother”

“I am?”

“Yes and My first act is to make sure you have an awesome time at the dance”

It wasn’t until now that he realized that Jaune was in his uniform.

“You know that uniform looks pretty sexy on you”

“Yeah you should try wearing one sometime.”

Without realizing it they had already boarded and got off of the airship that ferries between Beacon and Vale.

They absent maidenly walked around the campus.

“And I expect to see you at that dance no skipping out.”

 “Ya Ya I got it.”

“Good. Don’t worry about a thing I got you covered man. Once their I’ll show you how to ‘proceed’ when ‘courting’” Sun mocked him with air quotes.

Jaune looked away.

“Alright see you there” Sun tousled his hair like a big brother before taking off.

Jaune reached up and felt the spot where Sun touched his hair.

_He’s like a male, sex driven, version of Nora_

Jaune for the first time in what felt like a long smiled a small genuine smile one that was filled with genuine undoubtable~ His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of familiar voices.

He turned to see Weiss and Neptune. Jaune stood with his back against the opposing wall hidden from their sight. He couldn’t help but overhear their conversation.

And he did not like what he heard in the slightest.

* * *

~x~x~x~

“Oh, Hey Jaune” Neptune grabbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“What the hell was that about”

“I’m guessing you didn’t Sun talk to you by any chance did you?”

“What?” Neptune remained uneasy “Listen you’re a great guy I’m sure but I”

“Huh? Oh no” He waved a hand dismissively “He explained its fine I understand”

“So you’re not mad?”

Jaune let out a sigh.

“Do you even care about the girls your hitting on? How they feel about you?”

“Woah, where’s this coming from?”

“How could you just turn her down like that?”

“Wait, Wh-Who?”

“Weiss”

“I uh…It uh…it just didn’t work out, you know”

“What, you think your too cool? Too many other options?”

“Weiss Schnee asked you to the dance. What in the world could possibly keep you from-”

“I can’t dance”

“Beg your pardon”

“I can’t dance man”

“But your, so cool”

“Thanks, I try really really hard!”

“You would rather break a girl’s heart and go to a dance alone, then just admit to everyone that you can’t move in rhythm to music.”

“That about sums it up, yeah”

“Well I certainly feel a lot better about myself”

“Please don’t tell anybody. Look if you want Weiss she’s all yours I don’t want to get in your way.”

Jaune sighed.

“Do you like her?”

“Yeah, I mean I don’t know her too well yet but she seems pretty cool.”

“Then just go talk to her. No pickup lines, no suave moves, Just be yourself. I’ve heard that’s the way to go.”

“But what if~”

“Ah no just go talk to her. I’ll guarantee it’ll make her night.”

“Thanks, you’re a really cool guy Jaune”

“Alright, don’t lie to my face”

Neptune turned to go but stopped.

“And we’re cool on the whole card thing right?”

“Yes, Sun explained everything, it was just a mistake happens all the time.”

Neptune then went to leave.

“Let me know if you need any dance lessons” Jaune mocked from the distance.

_Well that went better than I expected_

He made it back to the room with ease knowing the pressure on him was off on this whole valentines debacle.

He opened the door to see Sun lying on the table head over the edge he seemed to be texting someone.

“Sun you’re a life savor. Just talked to Jaune and he was totally chill. What did you say to him?”

“Hm, oh nothing really just the truth. He’s a pretty cool guy.”

Neptune plopped down on the couch out of relief.

_Now I can put this whole thing behind me._

Sun’s outburst caught his attention.

“Who are you texting?”

“Jaune”

“What” He sat up straight, alert.

“I thought things were okay with him”

“They are, we went to a café afterword’s and really hit it off”

“I thought you were trying to get with that Faunus girl?”

“Yep, still am”

“Does he know that?”

Sun smirked “Yep”

The blue haired boy nearly fell out of his seat at this.

“What?”

“Yeah I told him and he didn’t seem to be put off by the idea, and if that doesn’t work out I think he’d be okay with being friends and plus little more”

“Oh don’t tell you actually said that to him”

“Sure did and Now I’m a genuine Faunus Godbrother.”

“The Fuck is a Faunus Godbrother?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review, it really means a lot to me.
> 
> Also prize to the first person who gets the reference at the end


	5. Velvet, Jaune and 40 ounces of sap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghostly2 this is for you

Jaune watched Neptune before he disappeared from his sight.

_Glad THAT’S outta the way._

He leaned back against the wall and let out a sigh sinking to the ground.

He stayed that way for a few moments before he felt his Scroll ring.

‘We Still on for tonight?’

He took a moment before replying.

‘Yeah, On my way’

* * *

** ~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~ **

The door to the deserted classroom opened.

“Hey, you here?”

The figure walked in the darkened room.

An unexpected hand on their shoulder made their eyes flare for a moment.

They turned to the source only to calm down to see who the hand was attached too.

“Didn’t think you’d come”

Jaune brushed off her arm.

“Now why would I ever, miss this”

“Well I thought that you got a date” She walked over to a projector in the middle of the room.

“so did I” He mumbled under his breath.

The projector turned on and was playing nothing on the white screen.

“You did?”

 _Crap_ Jaune had forgotten about their excellent hearing.

“Well~” He took a seat before caving and told her about the valentine.

“Oh, my Irene! That’s horrible”

“Yeah I know. I was there”

“You are without a doubt the single most unluckiest person I’ve ever met and if there is a god they clearly hate you”

“Yeah, I know that too” He dropped his head onto the desk

Over the past few months they’ve ascertained a bond of sorts both the victims of Cardin and both didn’t want anyone to know they were being bullied since this was a school for fighting.

They came together after being egged by team CRDL, both were trying to use the water fountain to wash off the egg yolks. Since then they’ve helped each other out after each of Cardin’s harassment. Jaune helped Velvet when Cardin stole her skirt when she was changing giving him his spare pants. And Velvet helped Jaune when Cardin stole his homework by letting him copy hers.

It was like a sort of kinship. They both didn’t want their teammates to see them as weak. And they were both looked down upon for their fighting skills or lack thereof. They didn’t talk to one another directly but covered for each other and were bonded by their dislike of Cardin.

So once every couple of weeks, or days depending on the Cardin incidents, they’d meet after school to talk. It helped talking to someone who doesn’t look down on you or with pity.

“Alright walk me through what happened” She pushed play on her scroll and a video played on the screen.

* * *

** ~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~ **

“That guy is a total jerk!” Velvets voice echoed through the classroom.

“Shh” He hushed her “We’re not supposed to be here remember?”

“Sorry” Sher whispered sitting back down.

The video ended the credits rolled while “Be With You” by Mondays played.

“But that really is inexcusable writing a note like that getting someone’s hopes up like that for them to be smashed like that”

“It’s not his fault he didn’t know”

“But still doing crap like that gives Faunus a bad name”

“Yeah but he- wait what”

He looked at her confused.

“Neptune’s not a Faunus”

“What no, I mean that blond rift raff it’s cause of pervs like him that I’m seen like some kind of sex object”

“Oh” His lips formed a thin line.

Velvet noticed this and her anger dispersed.

“Well that Neptune guy was bad being all arrogant like that. If he could just up and tell that _Schnee_ How he felt than you wouldn’t have become collateral.”

“Well it’s not his fault. I know more than anyone how it feels not to be…liked, by someone so I understand why he felt afraid to ask her out. But I think I was able to talk some sense into him he said he was going to ask her to the dance and I believe him.”

“Jaune…you’re a saint you know that right?”

“And what about you?” He gave her a tired pointed look.

“Hm?”

“Who are you going with? I bet you’ve got people lined up to want to go with you”

“Oh yeah tons of boys are lining up to go out with the Faunus girl”

“They take one look at my ears and if they aren’t put off by my ears they get it from Cardin that we’ve been” She shuddered “Together and they go running”

“Oh Irene, that guy is such an ass I can’t even begin to imagine being harassed like that”

“OH and just this morning-” Velvet was about to say more when a light came shrining through the window.

“Whose there?!”

“ _The projector_!!” Jaune whispered panicking.

Velvet tore out her scroll out of the port while Jaune made his way down the steps to try and open the other door.

“ _It’s locked_!”

They heard the door unlock.

Velvet unplugged the projector and squeezed behind the space behind the bookcase.

Jaune looked around quickly for anywhere to hide and made a dive towards the desk. He just narrowly missed being spotted by a flashlight. His heartbeat was racing nervous as all hell.

“Whose there?” Called out the unmistakable voice of Professor Peach.

“I’ll have you know being on school grounds after hours is strictly against the Beason academy rules. But if you come out now I’ll make your punishment lighter.”

Peach just shook their head and made their way to their desk.

Jaune was sweating bullets from under the desk.

Peach fiddled with a drawer put some papers away and left the room locking the door behind them.

Jaune let out a sigh of relief after Peach was out of earshot.

Velvet came out from behind the bookcase.

“That was too close” She leaned against the desk still panting.

Jaune pulled himself up from the desk when he realized Peach had left the drawer open.

Velvet heard shuffling and looked over to see him pull out a bottle.

“What is that?” Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

“This is bottle of Beanstalk Daniels”

“Why does a teacher have alcohol?”

“Well everyone has their own problems I guess”

“But that’s not allowed on campus. Does this mean that Professor Peach is an alcoholic?”

“I um wouldn’t say that” Jaune’s voice was hesitant.

“This-This is really potent stuff. My uh my dad used to drink this on holidays it’s really expensive”

There was something not quite right about the way Jaune said that but Velvet ignored it in favor of taking the bottle from his hands.

“What are you doing?”

She eyed the bottle in her hands before popping off the cork and taking a swig.

“Well the way I see it we still need have some time to kill before we can sneak back to our rooms and with the way things have been going I we could use it”

“I” Jaune was about to say something when he got a text.

_Hey this is Faunus Godbrother wishing you sweetdreams!_

_And here’s a little something to help make them a bit sweeter_

The following was a pick of Sun in nothing but his briefs on his bed.

Velvet leaned over and raised her brows at the image

“Who is that!”

A blush turned on his face.

“My fairly godbrother” he groaned embarrassed he fell back on his butt and his back pressed up against the wall.

He brought his hands up over his eyes.

“Oh what am I going to do”

“I-Oh Irene, I told him I wanted to be friends plus”

Velvet took this as a chance to sit down next to him.

“Do you dislike him?”

“N-no”

“Do you think he’s unattractive”

“No”

“Do you regret agreeing to being more than friends”

“I-I don’t”

“Then don’t worry about it”

“B-But how I’ve never really done anything like this before what if I~”

“You want my advice” She interjected    

He nodded.

She offered him the bottle.

A moment passed before he took the bottle and took a swig.

* * *

** ~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~ **

About half a bottle latter they were giggling to themselves.

They weren’t quite drunk but they certainly weren’t sober either.

“No but Cardin is a big Jerk” Velvet words slurred.

“Yeah but we can’t beat him up he’d beat us to a pulp” Jaune’s voice was whiny.

“But he needs to be taken down” Velvet stood up leaning on the desk for balance.

She noticed that the drawer from before was still open.

“Didn’t you say you collected sap for Peach on a trip?”

“Yeesss why?”

Velvet pulled out a bottle of the exact sap that they had collected on the day Peach was absent.

“I-I Have an idea” The next part was blurred and distorted because the next thing he knew he was outside looking up at the sky.

“The stars look pretty tonight” His eye lids became heavy and he fell asleep.

* * *

** ~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~ **

When Jaune woke up he felt that he noticed he was in bed. He tried to recall the events leading up to it but found that he couldn’t.

Everything after the first swig of alcohol was hazy.

But he defiantly remembers falling asleep outside underneath a tree.

It was still dark out the moon still shining threw the window.

He shrugged it off and was about to fall back asleep when he realized someone was pressed up against him.

Definitely Male and Muscular.

The guy had an arm draped over him and Jaune turned to see that it was Sun almost completely naked.

His heart was beating fast in his ears and he moved ever so slowly to get up when he was pulled back down.

He struggled but he couldn’t get out without waking the other.

He gave in and turned onto his side. Sun’s face was sleeping peacefully.

Jaune moved closer to sun and cuddled up against him putting his arm up against him. He placed his hands on Sun’s chest.

Their bodies entangled with each other.

Jaune fell asleep peacefully for what felt like the first time in a long while.

He’d ask questions in the morning. Starting with how he got here and how he got out of his uniform

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Please post your thoughts.
> 
> Both negative and positive. I want to hear what you have to say.


	6. Morning Mishaps and Shocking revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took me a while, specifically because it was SO hard not to make this all just straight up porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be updated latter for now, enjoy.

Sun was reading for bed throwing his shirt to the ground and unbuckling his pants letting them drop to the floor.

He collapsed down on his bed ready to fall asleep after a long explanation and reasoning to Neptune what a Faunus Godbrother was and how it was NOT stupid but awesome and rad.

And then he had to re explain that same argument twice after both Sage and Scarlet walked in at inopportune times of the argument.

He was tired but he did what set out to do.

_Fixed the mishap with Neptune and gained my first charge_

_“I-I’ve never had anyone to talk to about this kind of stuff with before”_ Jaune’s words ringed in his head.

He thought for a moment before smiling to himself.

“Welp if I’m going to this I should do this right”

He took out his scroll and sat on his knees before talking a selfie.

“Hey, this is Faunus Godbrother wishing you sweetdreams!”

He sent the photo.

"And here’s a little something to help make them a bit sweeter”

With that he fell back his head hitting the pillow.

His eyes closed.

‘ _That should help him with his morning wood’_

With that he fell asleep.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~ **

Sun noticed a few things when he woke up.

One: He had an erection

Two: That erection was pressed up against a body

_Did I summon a clone in my sleep again?_

Three: That Body was breathing

_Wait, my clones don’t breathe_

Sun’s eye’s shot open. He was greeted by a marvelous sight. It was Jaune without a shirt.

 _Shit did we- I mean already?!_ Confusion wracked his mind but that thought quickly died down when he realized they were facing each other.

 _Few, cause he’d definitely be facing away from each other._ He looked down and saw Jaune was pants-less and in some tasty short red boxer-briefs with a black trim.

_Whoa, not so innocent as I though_

Sun then took notice that he wrapped his arms around him during the night even his tail was wrapped around Jaune’s leg.

_I guess he makes a good pillow_

It was at this moment that Jaune started to stir awake and Sun froze in place.

_How am I going to explain this one?_

Jaune shuffled a bit before his eyes opened.

His eyes trailed up sun’s chest and keep going until he met with the others eyes.

_Wow his eyes are, Really Blue!_

Jaune’s eyes looked glazed over as stared up at him. With every blink slowly clearing away his sleepy stupor until he was fully awake and aware.

He looked side to side and then back up at sun who didn’t move.

“Oh, I guess I wasn’t dreaming”

Sun shook his head.

Thinking on the matter at hand some clarity came to him from the night before.

“I remember looking up at the stars and then the next thing I know I’m lying here with you”

Jaune then blushed feeling something rub against him.

“Oh” He said realizing Sun’s hardness.

Sun was about to say something when Jaune moved again and he moaned.

“Ooooooh”

It was then that he realized that Jaune was also hard.

Jaune open his mouth to say something but Sun’s hands went down and grabbed his ass. His grip was tight and he thrust against him.

Jaune let out a moan. His hands made their way to sun’s shoulders his eyes closed

Sun thrust against him again letting out another arousing moan from Jaune.

Jaune was withering from the feeling of both their clothed erections rubbing against each other.

He was pulled on top of Sun straddling him.  

Jaune Bucked against Sun’s hips. They kept getting faster and faster until both their erections were at full mast and poking out of their briefs.

Sun’s grip tightened and his mind went blank as they were both filled with nothing but arousal and desire.

Sun grunted and pulled Jaune even closer giving them more pressure. Jaune in turn responded by arcing his back and tightening his legs on Sun’s waist.

They kept thrusting and thrusting both keep climbing desperately rubbing their erections against each other both filled with a primal desire.

Jaune was writhing in pleasure when through his clouded haze of lust, he reached down and squeezed Sun’s right nipple. And that sent triggered something in Sun as for stopped, arced into Jaune for a moment before reaching his right middle finger through Jaune’s briefs and penetrated him.

That sent Jaune over the edge as he came with Sun at the same time. Both their chests were coated in Cum as spurted waves of white onto each other which only got messier when Jaune Collapsed.

Jaune looked up at Sun panting.

“Ah ah I-I’m so s-sorry” Jaune’s face was red looking up at Sun.

“D-Don’t be” Sun panted back.

After taking a few breaths, they regained their composure.

“Ah now were all sticky” Jaune frowned.

Sun smirked “Don’t worry abo- “

Jaune licked some of their combined cum off one of Sun’s abs.

“Here let me clean it up” Jaune gave another ab another lick and he kept licking up more and more Cum into his mouth.

“You don’t” He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Jaune swallow a mouthful.

_Damn I can’t even remember the last time I came that much led alone fond someone who swallows._

Jaune Scooped the remaining cum up with both of his hands into his mouth.

“Hey, don’t hog it all c’mere” Sun sat up and kissed him. Jaune was taken aback at first but leaned into it slowly wrapping his arms around Sun’s neck one hand over his wrist while Sun wrapped one arm around his waist and used the other to push the back of his head deeper into the kiss.

The cum swashed in-between their mouths as their tongues swirled around and left a trail between them as they separated and swallowed.

“Fuck, that was amazing.” Sun was coming down from his arousal high.

“S-Sorry I don’t know what came over me I just” Jaune looked away but his face was brought back by a hand. Sun was smiling a gentle smile at him.

“You’re a keeper alright” With that he pressed his forehead against Jaune’s

Jaune blushed and gave a small smile back.

“Hey now come on we’re still a bit sticky let’s go wash off”

Jaune just nodded silently as he let Sun lead him to their rooms bathroom holding his hand the entire way there.

As the Door closed Sun dropped his yellow briefs and turned on the nobs to the shower.

When he looked over at Jaune had his back turned to him

“Oh, hey come on don’t be embarrassed now”

He placed his head on Jaune’s shoulder and put his arms under Jaune’s.

“I-”

Sun brought his hands up gently to the top of Jaune’s waist band.

It was at this point that he fully realized that any time he was going to conduct with Jaune sexually he was going to have to take the initiative.

“You were going to see me naked eventually”

He started slowly pulling down his briefs.

“And we have to get clean” He whispered into Jaune’s ear.

The briefs came down and Jaune’s soft manhood was exposed. It was at this point Sun let go of the briefs and let them drop. Jaune stepped out of them and Sun stepped back giving him some space.

Nervously Jaune turned around to see the Faunus in all his glory.

His blush seemed to be permanently plastered across his face.

“Come on now” He pulled Jaune by the wrist into the shower. It was one of those walk-in ones with a drain on the floor and a thin curtain.

Jaune shut his eyes with a hiss as the hot water hit his skin. His eyes opened and then traveled downward to Sun’s manhood.

“Like what you see”

“Ah I was just- “

“It’s fine, look all you want”

He was quite for a bit.

“You like it”

Nod.

“You want to touch it”

Hesitantly he nodded again.

He reached downward and grabbed Sun’s Man hood inspecting it with his hand.

His balls were pretty big, like peaches. His Dick was big even when soft he was a good 5 inches. He then inspecting the shaft with one hand holding the shaft the other pulling back the skin. He was uncircumcised, for some reason that was arousing to Jaune as he pressed his semi hardening dick against Sun’s.

“Hey now as much as I would love another round we DO need to actually get clean.” Sun was also red. Jaune Nodded in understanding but didn’t let go of sun instead let his hands wander over his body as Sun poured some shampoo into his hands and scrubbed it into his hair and this his own.

“Hey, could you do my tail?” Jaune looked up at him from his daze and nodded.

He took some shampoo in his hands and Sun turned around and put his hands against the title wall.

Jaune gripped the base of his tale and stroked one tale up until the tip and used the other to go up and down and up and down. He let his hands go down to suns ass and slid a finger along Sun’s ass.

Letting out a moan Sun spun around and grabbed Jaune’s hand and pinned him to the other wall holding both his wrist against the tile.

He looked up at him worrying he did something wrong.

Sun smashed his lips together tonguing him.

“There’ll be plenty of time for that latter but for right now we need to wash up”

Jaune just nodded as they then still a bit lustfully scrubbed each other down with soap.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~ **

Neptune woke up in a good mood this morning. He got up feeling refreshed, Sun was already up and he spent the hour showering getting his hair to perfection. He sat down at the table and got himself a plateful of pancakes. He barely registered Sun next to him scarfing down the pancakes like there was no tomorrow.

He took three fluffy pancakes from the center plate and poured exactly three ounces of syrup onto his stack just enough for it to drip down the edges and hand a single slice of butter to melt in with the syrup. He picked up the pitcher and poured himself some Orange juice and to his surprise was freshly squeezed and drained of the pulp. Picking up his knife and fork pressed his knife against the pancakes and with the slightest effort they went right through the stack. Normally this would happen when they were too soggy but these weren’t coming apart. Neptune lifted the piece of pancake to his lips and he nearly cried at how good it was.

He then took another bite and another almost devouring the pancakes as fast as Sun was.

“That tasted like Heaven” Neptune’s eyes were sparkling with delight.

“Ahh Scarlet you’ve really outdone yourself this time”

“Outdone myself on what?” Scarlet said rubbing his eye as he came up behind him.

Neptune reeled back at seeing their red-haired teammate.

Scarlet reached down and tour a piece of pancake of the last remaining one on the center plate before Sun scooped it up and scarfed it down.

He chewed for a bit before his eye shot open.

“This IS amazing” He had nothing to say as he was at awe of this. This texture and flavoring, its stupendous”

After devouring the last of the pancakes Sun gulped down his orange juice and shouted.

“MORE!”

Out from behind the kitchen came a familiar blonde with four trays of pancakes two on each arm.

He walked effortlessly over to the table and placed all four plates on the table taking the empty ones away.

Sun immediately grabbed a stack of Pancakes.

Sun looked up and grinned.

“Your Pancakes are amazing” He said with a mouthful of pancakes.

Neptune recognized that blonde hair, it was the same guy who kissed him the other day and then promptly told him off for beating around the bush with her.

“Slow down or you’ll choke Sun”

“Jaune” Neptune stared at the boy in the ‘Kiss the chef apron’ and apparently in nothing else he could see. “What are you doing here?”

Jaune froze.

_Oh right, he’s here too._

Jaune slowly turned to blue haired boy.

“Oh, Hi, Neptune”

“Yeah” Sun chimed in between bites “You never did answer me” He swallowed.

Jaune “Well before” shared a glance with Sun Which Neptune almost missed “I said I remembered looking up at the night sky and then-”

A loud scream interrupted them. A scream that echoed across the campus and it was a familiar voice. A voice that he recognized.

“Ohhhhhh, I remember now”


End file.
